The Flintstones' New Neighbors
The Flintstones' New Neighbors is a 30-minute episode that was part of "The Flintstone Special" limited-run Prime time television revival of The Flintstones produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions which aired on NBC on September 26, 1980. In 1981, the episode was nominated for an Emmy Award as Outstanding Individual Achievement - Animated Programming. Summary The Flintstones meet their strange next-door neighbors, The Frankenstones. The Frankenstones The Frankenstone family featured on this special was a different version of the Frankenstones from the episode "Fred and Barney Meet the Frankenstones" of The New Fred and Barney Show. The new Frankenstone family members are: * Frank Frankenstone * Oblivia Frankenstone, his wife * Hidea Frankenstone, their daughter * Frankenstub "Stubby" Frankenstone, their son A friendship develops between the Flintstones and the Frankenstones, not unlike the rivalry that would be depicted later between Fred and Frank on The Flintstone Comedy Show. Voices * Henry Corden - Fred Flintstone * Mel Blanc - Barney Rubble * Jean Vander Pyl - Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone * Gay Autterson - Betty Rubble * Don Messick - Bamm-Bamm Rubble * John Stephenson - Frank Frankenstone * Pat Parris - Oblivia Frankenstone * Jim MacGeorge - Frankenstub "Stubby" Frankenstone * Julie McWhirter - Hidea Frankenstone Production credits * Executive in Charge of Production: Margaret Loesch * Director: Carl Urbano * Story: Willie Gilbert * Story Direction: Alex Lovy * Recording Director: Alex Lovy * Voices: Gay Autterson, Mel Blanc, Henry Corden, Jim MacGeorge, Julie McWhirter, Don Messick, Pat Parris, John Stephenson, Jean Vander Pyl, Frank Welker * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Character Design: Bob Singer, Don Morgan * Layout: Angel Izquierdo * Animation: Alberto Conejo, Julio Diez, Miguel A. Fuertes, Manuel G. Galiana, Roberto Marcano, Matias Marcos, Ezequiel Martin, Pedro Mohedano, Pedro J. Molina, Mariano Rueda * Backgrounds: Francisco Albert, Marcial Del Cerro, Andres Hernandez * Xerography: Javier Alfonso, Jose A. Moreno * Ink and Paint Supervision: Carmen Moreno * Sound Direction: Richard Olson * Camera: Raul Garcia, Santiago Gomez * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Film Editor: Emiliano Diaz * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Joe Sandusky, Terry Moore * Effects Editors: Daniels McLean, Cecil Broughton, Michael Bradley, Catherine McKenzie * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Supervisors: Carlos Alfonso, Juan Pina * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Producer: Alex Lovy * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * A Hanna-Barbera Production ''' * '''This Picture Made Under the Juridiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1980 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Home media releases The Flintstones' New Neighbors was included as a bonus episode on the 1989 VHS release of The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone. On October 9, 2012, Warner Archive released The Flintstones' New Neighbors on DVD in region 1 as part of their Hanna–Barbera Classics Collection, in a release entitled The Flintstones- Prime-Time Specials Collection, Volume 2. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com.The Flintstones DVD news: Warner Archive Releases 4 Titles with Prime-Time Specials or Telefilms | TVShowsOnDVD.com References External links * *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/28595-Flintstones_New_Neighbors.html The Flintstones' New Neighbors @ The Big Cartoon DataBase] Category:The Flintstones Category:1980 television episodes